A New Life: Season 2
by jewelthebrat
Summary: Katie is back, and it is time for season 3 of psych. Plus: With Shawn's mom coming to town, what will happen to between Henry and Katie's mom? Will Shawn tell Juliet the truth she already knows? And how did Carltons kiddnapping affect him? Find out now!


**Welcome my readers to A New Life, Season two! (Which is actually season 3 of psych)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own psych, or anything mentioned in this psych story that you recognize. Besides Katie. I own her.**

**And now to the chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

**Ghosts Part 1 **

**Or **

**Mothers Part 1**

"Carlton, Get up." I said, shaking his still body lying next to me.

"Ugghhhhh why?" I heard him say into his pillow.

"Its your first day back. No more laying around for you."

"But I liked laying around." He muttered as he moved to get up. It was a moment before he realized I was staring at him in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"You liked laying around. You liked not working." I said. The Carlton from the show wouldn't have said this. Did the recent kiddnapping effect him? He has been sayng odd things like this the past few weeks. Then again, maybe i'm changing him. Girls have changed him, i mean, he did fall in love with a women who committed a crime. Which, hopefully, won't happen here.

"Let me clarify. I liked laying around not working only when I was with you." He said. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Now see, when you kiss me like that, It really makes me want to say screw work and then drag you to the bed and screw you." He said into my ear. I couldn't help but laugh at this, and smack his arm.

"Now what?" He asked pouting.

"I just never thought I would ever hear you say you want to screw me. It's a little… not you. You've been...different latly. ever since-" I said and Carlton cut me off.

"Just living life to the fullest." He shrugged then gave me a coy smile. "I take it that it's a no to the sex?"

"Yes, wait no.. wait… uhhh." I said trying to figure out if it would be a yes or no. Finally I just gave up and said "No sex! Now go get ready for work!" I told him, shoving him towards the bathroom while he laughed at me.

"But you look so sexy in you that outfit!" He called out from behind the shut bathroom door. I blushed. I was wearing the green top and black skirt with jacket I wore my first day in Santa Barbra.

"Still a no!" I yelled. He laughed some more and I could hear that he turned on the shower.

A few seconds later I got a call from Shawn.

"Hi Shawn." I said, answering my phone

"Katie, I'm freaking out and Gus won't help me."

"Your mom is in town?"

"Yes! She is down stairs. But at she is staying in a hotel and not here. I'm hiding out in my bedroom…did you know I had a Ferbie?"

"Yes, Shawn. I know everything. You have a pack of unopened Shrinkie dinks in your drawer and a vintage magazine called dynamite. Now stop procrastinating and go down stairs to great your mom."

At this I hung up, and it was perfect time because Carlton just got out of the shower.

"Get dressed. You have a big day at work today." I said, throwing a pair of his pants at him.

"Oh really? Big case going to start?" He asked. I had to turn away so I could hide my laughter.

"You could say that" I replied knowing full well that the chief probably would have him do a psych evaluation with Shawn's mom before he was let on any big cases.

Oh goody. I get to meet Shawn's mom. But wait, if Shawn's mom is in town, what will happen with His dad and my mom?

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Shawn!" I called out, seeing him in the police station talking with his mom. Carlton had already left me to go talk with the chief, probably about seeing a psychiatrist to make sure he is really all clear to come back after what happened the last case.

"Hey there Kate. Mom, this is Kate. Kate, this is my mom. Though you probably knew that" He said laughing a bit in the end, though it seemed a bit strained.

"Hi Kate, its nice to meet you." She said, but she did look a little confused about how I would already know that she is his mom. She didn't question it though, instead she asked "How do you know Shawn?"

"I'm a part of psych. I also have psychic powers, like your son." I said. She turned to her son and gave him a stern look.

"Yes, my son's amazing psychic powers. Funny, he never had them growing up. I guess they took the place of all his manors and life lessons, like saying please or not lying to people." She said to him, and I stifled a laugh.

"She knows mom, But incase it slipped you mind we are in a police station. Where I work." He hinted

"I work here too, for the next few days at least." She reminded him.

"Yes, to talk with a detective and a few cops." I said waving it off. She looked at me, questions in her eyes. "I heard you before I came over and said hi." Not a complete lie. I did hear her say it before I said hi to her. It was just in another time and reality.

She seemed happy with this answer and nodded.

"Yes, and I have to go do this now. It was nice meeting you Katie. I hope to see you soon."

"It was nice meeting you too." And with that she walked away, and Shawn turned towards me.

"Are you ready to go?" He said, bouncing on his heels a bit. Back to the almost normal Shawn.

"To?" I said. He gave me a look and I thought back to this episode, and what happens next. "Oh, right. Gus's work. Yeah lets go!"

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Hey Katie, Hey Kathie, Hey Katie, Hey Shawn." Gus said, walking past all four of us at his work. We were standing by a water cooler, and we were talking with two of Gus's co-workers.

Realizing who the last to people he said hey to, Gus turned around and pulled us away from the other Katie and Kathie.

"What the hell our you guys doing here?" He asked us, pushing us down the hallway.

"We should ask you the same question." Shawn said. Gus finally stopped pushing us and responded

"I work here."

"Okay, I should ask you a different question." Shawn said, while I elbowed him. "Ow, gosh Katie. You know I'm fragile and brush easy. Kiss it?' He asked me, holding up his shirt to show the spot in his side where I elbowed him.

"No Shawn." I said, rolling my eyes. He then turned towards Gus.

"Will you kiss it and make my boo boo feel better?" Shawn said pouting a bit.

"No Shawn I wont. You need to leave. Now"

"Not until you tell me why you haven't been returning my calls?" Shawn asked him.

"I've had no other choice in the matter Shawn." Gus said, trying to look professional.

"So it is true. You're really quitting psych." Shawn said, then turned to me. "Why didn't you tell me this would happen." I opened my mouth to answer, but Shawn turned back to Gus before I could.

"I am so sorry Shawn" Gus said.

"In a text message none the less." Shawn said, giving him a disapproving look.

"I couldn't think of any other way to tell you. I figured you would try to convince me to stay if I did it in person. Maybe we could still do it on the weekends."

"If you're ready to hear some good news, I've worked out a situation that will solve all of this." Shawn said.

"Uh, I'm sorry to say this Shawn but it wont work." I said. He gave me a look, one that was supposed to be a glair but was a bit too… Shawn to be one. Yes, Shawn had become an adverb now. I suppose he could also be an adjective.

"You, miss, are not on my good list. If you just would have said something sooner I could have thought of a much more brilliant plan, one involving snacks. Possible a tour bus, and also eye liner. " Shawn started jumping up and down. "Guys, lets become a band!"

"No, Shawn. You'll get the chance later anyway." I said, then realizing what slipped out, I tried to cover it up. "Back to your original plan, are your saying that plan involves no snacks? Because I'm pretty sure it involves almost all snacks." I replied back, now thinking of how much food the two of them could consume if Gus didn't have to leave for this job and could stay in the psych office all day.

"Please tell me we aren't going to start a snack business. Because Shawn, any food you try to make is disgusting. " Gus said.

"No, but that is much better then that. You quit this job! We will take on extra cases to make up the difference in salary."

"I make forty-eight grand a year Shawn."

"He only needs thirty- two of It Shawn. The other sixteen grand goes to you."

"Don't be ridiculous." Shawn said looking away.

"I clamed you on my taxes, Shawn." Gus looked down, and instead of seeing Bianca's, who she was, pappardelle, what ever that is, He saw his own lunch.

"Shawn, why are you eating my lunch?" Gus asked.

"Because I stopped him from eating Bianca's papparelle." I said, which made Gus pause before he responded a simple "Oh."

Just then Bianca came walking over.

"Gus, Paul would like to see you." She said

"Mr. Haversham? Really? Lovely. I'll be there in a second." Gus said, and then she walked away, but not before looking at me and giving me a mean look. Someone must be a little catty. "What does she do?" Shawn said nodding his head towards Bianca who just rounded the corner, "She's haversham's secretary." Gus told him.

"Is haversham the guy who tried to fire you?" Shawn asked.

"No, he's that guy's boss. Everybody's boss. He is the head of this entire place." I told Shawn.

"Great." he said, clapping his hands together, "He is the one we need to convince to let you keep both jobs."

"No need." I said and that brought both guys up short.

"What?" The both said to me looking very confused.

"I hear that the guys wife is a bit superstitious, and that they just moved into a new house where there have been some unexplained activities going on there." I said, and the guys looked surprised but happy to hear this.

"great, let me just go-"

"No Shawn, let Gus go in by himself first. Oh, Gus its not his wife, its his grandmother. She is dead. Oh, and he raises carrier pigeons." I said. Gus looked a bit confused, but by now they knew my random comments where important.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." Gus said, and walked around the corner. Me and Shawn looked at each other and followed after him.

We reached Haversham's office just as Gus walked in. His secretary was not at her desk, but there was an empty glass there. Shawn picked it up and went over to the door.

I didn't need to listen in, I already knew what was happening inside. A moment later Shawn turned the knob to the door and stepped inside, I followed after him.

" I hear you may be in need of our services." Shawn said, taking a sip out of the empty glass so he didn't look suspicious.

This is going to be a long case.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

After the meeting went oh so very bad, and then Gus made sure to tell me and Shawn, mostly Shawn, multiple times not to be on our best behavior we left Gus's place of work.

"To the station?" I asked Shawn.

"Oh, yes. We still have a couple hours to kill. I can talk with Julies."

"We could go through the old records and solve old unsolved cases by touching random things as well. Increase our creditability, and impress Julies." I said.

"Sounds great!"

"You have told Julies you're not really psychic, right?" I asked and Shawn looked away. "Shawn!" I said, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"So it slipped my mind. She already knows your not psychic, she must assume I'm not either." Shawn said trailing off towards the end.

"I'm sure she would like to know that for sure." I said to him as we pulled into the station.

"Yeah , I should tell her…I will tell her. Soon."

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

After an eventful day of solving old cases, and telling Carlton I would be home late, Shawn and I left to go over to Haversham's house.

Hadewych, the housekeeper, was leaving when we arrived just like in the show, and thanks to some complements from shawn, she let us in. I got a phone call from my mom as soon as she left us in the house.

"Hi mom." I said answering it.

"Katie, what am I going to do?" My mom asked.

"You know what happens mom, Shawn's mom leaves, nothing happens."

"I know, but what if it does? Its been nice to talk with her, but I feel like shes compatition and I should rip her throat out. He still made her dinner, but she isnt staying here."

"Thats a plus mom. Your here, she will leave. It will all work out, I promise. I have to go, i'm working a case. I promise I'll call tomorrow and we will talk okay?"

"Yes. Have fun. I love you"

"Love you too mom." I said, and hung up the phone.

Just then Gus's car pulled up.

"Hey, watch this." Shawn said, and stood in front of the window. He then slowly bent down, then fell to the floor and crawled away from the window.

"Gus is thinking you were a ghost, you know. But I guess that's the point. Oh, hang on." I said, and ran downstairs. I unlocked the front door, and Shawn, who had followed after me grabbed one handle. I grabbed the other.

As soon as we heard a light tap on the door, Shawn and I slowly opened the doors, each making it so we were hidden behind the door we were opening so to Gus it looked like they opened by themselves.

"Hello?" Gus called out. He walked into the house and slowly went upstairs. After he walked to the left, Shawn quietly walked up the stairs. I started up after him.

"Damn you Shawn, I thought you were a ghost from outside." Gus said in a much more calm tone then I would have thought. I found the room Gus and Shawn were in and walked inside.  
>"And yet you still came in, all by your lonesome." I said.<br>"Fearless Guster impresses." Shawn added.

"How did you get inside the house?" Gus asked, probably thinking we broke in.  
>"Hadewych, the housekeeper. She was leaving, so she let us in. Tiny little dollop of a woman. Dutch-indonesian. "<p>

"Hello?" A man, Haversham's voice, called out.

"Your lucky I managed to keep him out of trouble." I told Gus as we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, "He wanted to wear his robe, use the sauna and get the poor house keeper to make him food."

"Thank you" Gus mouthed to me as Shawn said

"Mr. Haversham, we got here early. Hadewych let us in-" I cut him off by stepping forward and sticking out my hand.

"Mr. Haversham, It's nice to meet you. I am Katherine. But please just call me Katie." I said. He shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Katie. Please, just call me Paul." He said.

"May I call you Paul?" Shawn asked.

"No." He said without looking away from me. It was quiet for a moment, and very awkward, until Shawn finally talked.

"Can you please show us where the epicenter of the ghoulish activity is?

"Of course, right this way." He said, shaking his head and finally looking away from me.

Like I said, This will be a long case.


End file.
